


Follow Where You Lead

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Heith - Freeform, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Keith is shaken after the first real battle with Lotor, and the only one he can turn to is the paladin who's as solid as a rock and gentle as can be.





	Follow Where You Lead

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift fic for a friend. Who doesn't need a good hug?

Hunk sat down on his bed, toweling off his hair. He rolled his shoulders and felt some of the tension loosen. It was late; they had all parted ways from dinner to go unwind vargas ago, and the long shower helped him to work out some of the stress of the last battle. He'd spent some time down in his hangar with Yellow first, leaning up against one of the gigantic paws and chattering mindlessly -- grateful not to have to switch up his bond, worried for Shiro, and hopeful for Keith, Lance, and Allura. Now he was sleepy and comfortable in his nightclothes, murmuring a command for the lights to dim down. He got up to hang the towel up, but before he could bury himself in blankets, someone knocked on his door. He hurried over to open it, blinking in surprise.

Keith stood on the other side, looking for all the world like he had been just about to bolt. Caught red-handed, his gaze tilted to look somewhere to the right of Hunk as he cleared his throat.

"Um. Sorry, Hunk. I know it's late."

His hands were shaking.

"C'mon in, Keith."

When Keith hesitated, Hunk wondered if Keith might not spook and back off anyway. All of his protective instincts kicked in right away, and he dared to reach out, taking one trembling hand in his own and tugging him gently inside.

Startled, Keith staggered in, thankfully without protest, and the door whooshed closed behind him. He threw one last look over his shoulder at it before finally looking Hunk in the face. Hunk was ready with a soft, if tired, smile.

"There we go. Now, you come over here and tell me what's on your mind." He didn't say Keith looked stressed, or like he hadn't been sleeping, though Hunk was reading both of those cues in the lines of Keith's brow and the circles under his eyes. This was their leader, their headstrong, stubborn,  _ exhausted _ leader.

"I'm sorry. For what I put you guys through today. I'm really lucky none of you were seriously hurt or the lions damaged." Keith sat down on the edge of Hunk's bed, and Hunk sat down next to him, letting him talk. As if he needed something to do with his hands, he laced his fingers and cracked the knuckles. "I'm...lost, Hunk. And I mi--I'm worried about Shiro."

Hunk's expression softened, and his heart ached. How much effort had it taken Keith to say all of those words in a row? Especially the last part, which sounded like it was closer to the heart than most of the things he's ever said in front of anyone except maybe Shiro. Keith seemed to draw in on himself now, small, an expectation on the tip of his tongue, a  _ need _ for comfort. Hunk let him recover from the moment of laying everything out in front of him, then reached out and touched his arm. Light, easy for Keith to shrug off if he needed to. Hunk was ready to learn and accept his boundaries.

"You found your way to me," Hunk told him softly. "I'm here for you, buddy. Thanks for trusting me."

Keith looked up, his eyes wide. Hunk didn't know what he'd thought would happen, but it wasn't an open reception, it wasn't compassion. Hunk hurt for him even more. Keith didn't say anything in response, but his nod was one of acceptance. He wrung his hands a moment longer before flattening them out and sliding his palms along the tops of his thighs. He dragged in a deep breath, like trying to calm a racing heart, let it out just as slowly with his eyes closed. When he looked at Hunk again, that need was back again, and Hunk didn't even think Keith was aware of how his body leaned towards him.

Hunk took the unspoken cue for what it was, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Keith's shoulders. "I've gotcha, Keith. Don't worry, man, I'm gonna follow you where you lead. Stubbornness and all." He settled Keith against his chest and belly, warm and just loose enough for Keith to duck away if he wanted to.

Though Keith held very still for several seconds, he didn't pull back, and finally he eased into a wonderfully comfortable fit against Hunk's larger frame. His arms slid around him, fingertips digging hard into his back. He tucked his head under Hunk's chin. Smiling, Hunk turned his cheek against Keith's messy hair.

"There we go. Get ready for the real deal."

Keith gasped, but stayed where he was. Hunk squeezed him tighter, one of the  _ good _ hugs that put pressure on the ribs, gathered a person up, extending his safety to Keith. Hunk would have little bruises on his back where Keith also held so, so tight to him. When he eased his hold, Keith sagged against him, his breathing evening out. Keith's mouth opened a couple of times, Hunk could feel his jaw working. Nothing came out at first, but he remained patient, quiet.

"Thanks, Hunk. I...I needed that."

"No problem, dude. Come here anytime you need me, okay?"

"Y-yeah."

A bewildered Keith was just too precious for Hunk. He squeezed again, but then just let Keith soak up the warmth and safety of his embrace. What he also conveyed, without words, was that Keith could stay as long as he liked.


End file.
